Douwata Drabble Collection
by AirElemental101
Summary: Originally started as a response to a challenge. 10 Douwata drabbles inspired by songs.
1. Star

This collection was made after finding this challenge on :

_****__**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them**_

Found on ShadowStalker 's Douwata Drabble collection.

However, I spent a little more time than I was supposed to on the drabbles, so I failed the challenge... but you may still be able to enjoy the collection! These are 10 Douwata drabbles for your enjoyment! Let me know what you think as this is my first attempt at a) writing drabbles, b) writing DouWata, and c) writing for xxxholic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs listed in this fic nor the characters from xxxholic.

Drabble 1: Star (T.A.T.U.)

Watanuki stared at the stars above where they lay on the side of a hill outside of town. It was a cool night, but he wasn't cold due to the warm body that lay next to him with his arm slung over the slighter boy, entwining their hands.

It shouldn't be this hard to get a moment alone together, but inevitably something always seemed to interfere, whether it be Yuuko with her outrageous demands, the fangirls at school who now seemed to think that Watanuki was an evil witch casting a spell over their 'prince doumeki' or evil spirits bent on making Watanuki's life more of a hell than it already tended to be.

But some how they had managed to get away, if only for a little while…

If only they could fly to the stars, then they'd truly be in heaven.


	2. Malchik Gay

(( :points at the title of the song: Oh the coincidence here... oh wait, that's right, there is no such think as coincidence...lol))

Drabble 2 – Malchik Gay

So many crushed dreams! So many broken hearts!

How many times had they all tried to catch the eyes of the Prince of Cool, Doumeki Shizuka, only to be left frozen in his glare?

Then that no good house-wife Watanuki had to come along and ruin everything! Any one of Doumeki's fangirls would be willing to be all he needed, but how could they compete with perfection? He cooks and cleans and besides not having breasts (though apparently that didn't seem to bother Doumeki) had a figure many girls at the school would die for…

Well, they couldn't erase the way they felt… but there was always sabotage…


	3. Evening Falls

Drabble 3: Evening Falls (Enya)

Evening was falling… but then again, wasn't it always falling in this world of shadows and mist… this world of dreams… was he dreaming? For a moment, he thought he could remember another time and place… warmth and someone to hold him, someplace that felt like home… but like everything else, this feeling could not stay…

It was too far away…

A familiar shadow danced before him… but though he reached for it, he could not follow it to where it led…

Wandering… forever wandering… lost, but searching never the less for memories left behind… memories to lead him back to wherever he once was… was he ever anywhere else?

No… those few moments he could remember… the feel of the other standing beside him, protecting him, holding him… the cool stare and powerful bow… the sacrifices made…

He had to believe in them… he had to believe in their reality…

He had to believe in _him_…

_He_ would find a way to him, even into this world of dreams, no matter how far away…


	4. Hate You

Drabble 4: I Hate Everything About You

Watanuki hated Doumeki… hated everything about him. He hated his expressionless face… his too hot body temperature… hated how he always knew how to press Watanuki's buttons to get whatever reaction the silent man wanted…

He hated how he almost never spoke-- even when he had every right to deride Watanuki about something stupid he had done that had put himself in danger.

Watanuki hated how he always sacrificed himself to protect him…

But most of all, Watanuki hated Doumeki for causing him to fall in love with him.


	5. Ordinary Day

Drabble 5—Vanessa Carlton – Ordinary Day

It was just another ordinary day when Watanuki finally accepted the truth. All those words he'd once thought nothing of now flowed over him like a healing river. Their shared sight towards one future.

Doumeki's hand lay outstretched towards him, calling him to a life only lived once…

Watanuki wondered if maybe it was all a dream… but even if it was, it was his dream and he would live it to the fullest.


	6. Kiss the Girl

((For the record I had to listen to the song twice—I was laughing too much the first time through to actually write something))

Drabble 6—Disney 'Little Mermaid' – Kiss the Girl

Watanuki tried for weeks to try and get Doumeki to let something slip. Anything that would give a clear indication that yes, he felt that way too. Sometimes Watanuki would catch little things… Doumeki watching him out of the corner of his eyes during class... occasional accidental brushings… but he never said anything!

Finally, he decided there was one sure way to find out.

That afternoon after archery practice, Doumeki was met with a full lip lock.

And judging by the reaction he received, Watanuki was fairly sure that was a 'I like you too.'


	7. Bring Me to Life

Drabble 7 – Evanesence – Bring Me to Life

Am I asleep? Am I awake?

… Is there a difference anymore?

I can't remember…

So cold… so empty inside…

Golden eyes that once stared into mine, seeing down into my depths, to a soul that has become lost in this world of waking dreams. Now that I have known you, I can not live with out you. Please don't leave me here to come undone!

Wake me before I become lost completely. For once, call my name.

Bring me back to life with your touch… you are the pure light in the darkness of death that surrounds me…

Doumeki!

Tasukete!


	8. Obvious

Drabble 8 – Christina Aguilera -- Obvious

Doumeki thought that it was so obvious.

He was supposed to be Mr. Cool-and-in-control. But he had lost that for quite some time now. Emotions swirled constantly within him, and rather than he controlling his emotions, they had taken charge over him. Every time he pulled back the string on his bow his hands would tremble, either because he knew that _he_ was there watching or that his shot could mean the life or death of that special person.

His hands shook in fear… a fear that one day, he might miss.

Yes, he thought, it should be so obvious.

Good thing that special person was April's Fool.


	9. Can't Fight the Moonlight

Drabble 9 – Can't Fight the Moonlight

"Doumeki… we shouldn't… Hmnph!"

Doumeki tackled Watanuki's mouth with his own. The moon outside shown through a window and illuminated the two caught under a lover's sky. Watanuki had tried to resist at first, but as minutes passed he felt his resistance crumble. How could he fight something that felt so right?

Doumeki had finally gotten to him… into his heart.


	10. Kitten is Angry

Drabble 10 – Lemon Demon – Kitten is Angry

Doumeki could only liken Watanuki to a cat…

A bipolar, tempermental cat with a tendency to throw tantrums.

Sure, he had is moments when he was more like a fluffy, cuddly kitten. Usually you only saw that side when he was either cooking or with Kunogi-san. But when we was angry you could almost imagine a cat with it's back hair standing on end. Doumeki had witnessed the result of anyone besides himself pushing the blue eyed teen to that point, and it wasn't pretty.

And that's why when some poor guy at a club they went to decided to get a little fresh with Watanuki he didn't bother doing anything himself.

Watanuki really was one ferocious kitty.

And Doumeki loved feisty cats.


End file.
